1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display having a locking mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram of a display 1 in the prior art. The display 1 is supposed to have a rear housing for covering the inner structure of the display 1, and merely part of a support base 20 for connecting to a main frame 30 and a button 48, which is illustrated in FIG. 2, of a press switch 40 are exposed through the rear housing. For revealing the prior art, the rear housing of the display 1 is omitted in FIG. 1 and hereafter. As shown in FIG. 1, the display 1 includes the main frame 30, which is utilized for mounting the display 1, and the support base 20. The support base 20 is connected to the main frame 30 in a detachable manner. The press switch 40 is further disposed on the main frame for fastening the support base 20. The press switch 40 is fastened on the main frame 30 with fastening elements such as screws. In FIG. 1, the press switch 40 has not been fastened on the support base 20 for showing two first locking members 22 of the support base 20. In the prior art shown in FIG. 1, both the first locking members 22 are implemented with female components, i.e., the fillister surrounded by a dotted line in FIG. 1, where another first locking member 22 is invisible since the invisible first locking member 22 is covered by the support base 20 in FIG. 1.
While transporting the display 1, the support base 20 may be detached from the main frame 30 for reducing the volume of the display 1 during transportation, and it is beneficial in packaging and transportation. With the aid of both the first locking member 22 engaging with both second locking members 24 of the press switch 40, the support base 20 is fastened on the main frame 30. Both the second locking members 24 are implemented with male components, i.e., both the raised parts shown in FIG. 1. A detailed diagram of the press switch 40 is illustrated in FIG. 2.
Please refer to FIG. 2, which is an expanded diagram of the press switch 40 shown in FIG. 1. The press switch 40 includes a base 41, two clasps 42, a spring 43, and the button 48. Two fasteners 45 are engaged at tails of both the clasps 42, and are fastened on the main frame 30 with screws so that the base 41 may be disposed on the main frame 30 in a movable manner along the direction A shown in FIG. 2. The base 41 has a hole 47 and a ramp 44. A pillar 55 is inserted through the hole 47 for fastening the base 41, and is provided for the spring 43 to be put around. The button 48 touches the spring 43. A ramp 46 of the button 48 touches the ramp 44 of the base 41. When the button 48 is pushed, the ramp 46 of the button 48 also pushes the ramp 44 of the base 41 in order to move the base 41 along the direction A. At this time, both the clasps 42 are detached from both the first locking members 22, as shown in FIG. 1, for detaching the support base 20 from the main frame 30. When both the clasps 42 are detached from both the first locking members 22, the button 48 is pushed back by the elastic force of the spring 43, which is restored back to a stretching state at this time, and the base 41 is moved back as well.
As can be observed from FIG. 2, the press switch 40 has lots of parts. The display 1 is required to provide larger room for fitting the spring 43 under the stretching state. Such a large design makes it difficult to build light and thin electronic products, and is required to be improved.